


Late Night Drink

by hunntea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Petra tend to their sons needs in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Drink

Levi and Petra are sleeping in their room, facing each other. It’s 1:20AM and everything is quiet until they both hear their bedroom door creak. They know who it is and what they want, but neither of them have enough energy to do the task.

“It’s your turn,” Petra whispers to the man next to her.

“It was my turn last time,” Levi whispers back.

They both anticipate the sound of tiny footsteps making its way to the foot of the bed. The couple stills and pretends to be sleeping. The footsteps start again, making its way to Petra’s side.

She feels a pat on her back, so she tries to ignore it. “Mommy?”

Petra doesn’t answer, so she pats her back one more time, “Mommy?”

Petra gives in and turns around to face her son, “Yes, sweetie?”

“Mommy, I thirsty,” the little boy says, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Petra smiles and moves closer to her son, still in a laying position, and kisses his nose. She picks him up and sets him in between her and her ‘sleeping’ husband.

“Let’s wake Daddy up, okay?” Petra suggests, and he smiles and nods. He loves his daddy after all.

They both lean close to Levi and start patting his shoulder. “Daddy, Seymour wants a drink,” Petra begins, “Maybe something warm?”

“Yeah, daddy! I’m thirsty!” Seymour says excitedly. Last time Levi took him to the kitchen for a drink late at night he gave him soda instead of the milk his mom usually gives him.

They both hear him grunt. He opens one eye first, then closes it again. Their son pats his shoulder one more time, so Levi begins to snore. Petra giggles behind Seymour, “Oh no! He fell asleep again. Try giving him a big kiss?”

“You mean a _big_ kiss?” the young boy asks. Petra nods.

Seymour gives his mother a toothy grin and starts giving Levi one of the most biggest, sloppiest, wettest, drooliest kisses he has ever given his father.

Levi lets it happen for a few seconds, but then he decides to grab his son by his waist, jolts up in a sitting position, and tickles Seymour.

“Okay! Okay!” Seymour says between laughs, “Daddy, stop!” And just like that, Levi stops tickling him and sets his boy on his lap.

He holds Seymour’s hands and makes them clap together, “What do you want this time? Another drink?” Seymour nods.

“Mommy told me to wake you up! Tell him, Mommy.”

They both look at Petra, back turned and snoring. Levi could tell she was faking. He set his son down on the floor and stretches his arms. “Okay,” he starts, looking at his son, “I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” He looks at his sleeping wife and turns back to face Seymour. “But no soda tonight,” he whispers.

Seymour gives a faint ‘aww’, but does as he’s told and runs to the kitchen, turning on every light in the process.

Levi looks back to Petra and scoots closer to her. “I know you’re fake-sleeping,” he tells her. Petra doesn’t move.

He leans in closer to her and kisses her neck; she shifts and suppresses a laugh. “I knew it,” he whispers against her neck. Petra turns over and looks up at him. She’s giving him a sleepy smile and he wants nothing more than to kiss her. So he does. But the kiss is broken from the sound of Seymour calling from the kitchen.

Petra gently pushes Levi off. “Time to get your son some milk,” she teases. Then she gives him a serious look and adds, “And no soda this time.”

Levi shrugs and gets off the bed. “Yes, your majesty.”

Petra smiles again and lets herself drift off to sleep.

“It’s gonna be your turn next time, you know,” Levi says as he leaves the room.

“Mhm.”

Her reply doesn’t sound too convincing. But Levi doesn’t mind. He’s always been a little bit of a pushover when it comes his wife and child.


End file.
